


Cliff Jumping

by LordSaladBar



Category: Motherland Fort Salem
Genre: Comedy, Dumb Noodling Nay Nay Horse, F/F, Minor Swearing, Some Fluff, a crack fic from a crack chat, falling, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSaladBar/pseuds/LordSaladBar
Summary: So of course when her hated rival and not-so-secret girlfriend, Libba, starts making fun of her she’s gonna give her a “tiny” windstrike. Now when she says tiny she’s saying it as a huge understatement. It blew so hard it miraculously got her out of her seat at the picnic table and over the large cliff. Honestly, who puts a house on a large cliff and doesn’t expect something like this to happen?OrThe crackfic for Abigail and Libba's romantic relationship that no one asked for.
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather/Libba Swythe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Cliff Jumping

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much different than the fics I normally write, but it was so fun to do. All of the credit for this idea and a bunch of the dialogue goes to the lovely people in the Motherland group chat. Before you begin to read, I must tell you that Salemander was the better name for the fandom and y'all are missing out. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!!

Abigail had always had trust in her unit, they were who she fought with. She entrusted her life to them, of course, she would trust them, but this was not what she expected. Maybe she could trust them as soldiers, but they were crazy when it came to parenting.

Who lets a child fly when their this young anyways? Raelle and Scylla are out of their damn minds if they think this is good parenting. Even Tally joining in, this was all just too much for her.

So of course when her hated rival and not-so-secret girlfriend, Libba, starts making fun of her she’s gonna give her a “tiny” windstrike. Now when she says tiny she’s saying it as a huge understatement. It blew so hard it miraculously got her out of her seat at the picnic table and over the large cliff. Honestly, who puts a house on a large cliff and doesn’t expect something like this to happen?

Somehow everyone was too involved in the joy that is a flying baby that they failed to notice the absence of said rival. Which Abigail seemed to take joy in. She stopped yelling obscene words and began grimacing like the joker himself. Seriously what is going on with their relationship?

Abigail wore that smile all day and it had only grown as time went on and she had yet to see Libba since the “tiny” incident. She had taken a stop at Build a Magical Beast to get a gift for the windstruck girl. Although the sentiment seemed nice it definitely seemed like another annoyance tactic. 

As she returned home she noticed muddy tracks leading from the door and into the family room. Her grin only grew as she began to speak, “I see you had fun, how was your day?”

Libba couldn’t help but scoff at the words. Abigail had done mean things, but this was a new low. Trust me that’s saying something since they had made it their mission to annoy the hell out of each other. As she stood there formulating the perfect response all of her anger boiled up like a volcano getting ready to erupt. And just like that she erupted, “Really?! YOU’RE GONNA PULL THAT AFTER WINDSTRIKING ME OFF A FUCKING CLIFF!” Abigail couldn’t help but laugh at her anger. Is it really a good idea to keep this up, I mean she sounds really angry.

“Oh, so this is funny to you! I had to cushion myself from that fall because I could have died. Did you know that, that I could have died from that little trick you pulled? No, you didn’t because you’re too busy having your fun. I mean look at this I have cuts and bruises all over from that fall. Thankfully, I didn’t die but it’s still painful!”

Thankfully, Abigail wasn’t completely coldhearted and she was able to notice the pain in Libba’s eyes. “You’re right, I’ll grab the first aid kit and you sit still,” she said as she began to walk up the steps. She carefully located the first aid kit and started down the steps.

What she failed to notice was Libba standing at the bottom of the steps holding her leg out for a classic trip. Abigail noticed too late and began a comically slow fall. Unfortunately, she had begun flailing to try and propel herself upwards? Said flailing was enough to bring the other girl down with her. How one fails at a simple task, the world may never know. They landed ungracefully in a heap on the floor.

Abigail felt more rage boiling within her as she says, “I tried to be nice and this is what I get? I hate you. YOU DUMB NOODLING NAY NAY HORSE!”

“It was payback for the whole pushing me off a cliff thing! Besides, you still love me,” she said from underneath the human volcano.

She wished she could argue, but it was true so all she could say was, “Okay, maybe I do, but I’m not gonna admit it.” With that being cleared up they decided that now would be a good time to get up off the floor.

“I know and that’s what I love about you, Abbi,” she says planting a small kiss on the girl’s cheek. Heat rising to her face, she could only stare at Libba as she walked off. 

Fighting to regain her composure, she found the words and a devilish grin grew on her face, “So, what’s for dinner? You do remember it was your turn to go to the store.” 

Libba couldn’t help the seething rage growing inside her at the words being spoken. She didn’t even want to give Abbigail the satisfaction of looking into her eyes. 

“I’M SORRY I DONT KNOW IF YOU NOTICED, BUT I WAS KIND OF BUSY FALLING OF A CLIFF! I hope you didn’t forget since it was probably one of the best moments in your sad life.” Libba wished she could say she hated yelling, but it always relieved her of all the emotions she was holding in. It was a way for her to vent and Abbigail kind of deserved it.

Abigail couldn’t help but push on with her annoying antics, “So? I saved you walking down the hill. If anything, you should be thanking me!” They both stood there a few moments in silence before she spoke up again, “I’m still waiting for you to thank me!”

Now that really got Libba going, seriously what is up with this relationship? Is this even healthy? Libba didn’t care about satisfaction any longer as she stormed her way up to the annoying witch.

“THANK YOU? You pushed me off the wrong end of the cliff. I was nowhere near the store you...you..you…” All insults had flown from her head at this moment and she was left speechless.

“Hah, you can’t even find a good insult. Now I know why you smell like sulfur and defeat!” Abigail, on the other hand, was on a roll and it didn’t seem like she would ever stop.

“Oh, you’re trying to be funny aren’t you? Well, two can play at that game! It’s your turn to change the sheets Abigail BEDWETTER!” Even though it was her own joke, Libba couldn’t stop herself from bursting into laughter. While Abigail found herself losing control of her tough-girl facade.

“STOP, that hasn’t happened in years! Why can’t you just let it go?”

“Oh, because it still happened and you always get so mad and embarrassed about it. It not only annoys you, but you always make this cute pouty face.” In fact, she was beginning to make said face. “That! That’s the face!”

At this moment Libba remembered how she fell in love with the overconfident girl, it was the cute ways she got annoyed. The little banters and arguments they were able to have. The fact that they were able to hate each other with every fiber of their being, but at the same time love each other forever.

Libba was in fact in love with the one and only uptight Abigail. So she would continue to tease her and get teased by her until the day they both eventually died. This was the love they both shared for one another, but couldn’t always admit

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this my caps lock button got stuck. I had to press it 5 times before it got fixed. Also, this fic made me accidentally add "tjis" to my dictionary, so if I make that mistake you know why. I might make something like this again, but with different characters/a different fandom because it was so much fun to write.
> 
> Ince again this idea was not mine it came from some hilarious dialogue in a Motherland group chat, and I took it upon myself to write this fic in all its glory. If any of the group members are I reading this, I hope I did your ideas justice!! If you are not yet a part of the group, you own twitter, and you would like to join we are always open for new members!
> 
> I do not own the characters, they are from the amazing show that is called Motherland Fort Salem. You should definitely check it out, since you may have enjoyed this fic!


End file.
